


Night In

by Suingside



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Smut, please im so sorry for writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suingside/pseuds/Suingside
Summary: You just wanted a steamy night in with your husband, Steve Rogers. Unfortunately, we don't always get what we want.





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: sometimes I see crack posts on tumblr and I take them seriously while sleep-deprived at 3am
> 
> I'm sorry I wrote this, but you're the one who chose to click on it. This is the first time I've posted a fic in a LONG time lmao so I hope you enjoy.

You arched your back so that your husband could slip a thick pillow under your hips, and you rested against it with a sigh. Steve gently placed his chin against your rounded belly, beaming at you over it. 

“Steve,” you sigh, eyes fluttering closed. Though you can't see his hands over your gigantic baby bump, you can feel them, one squeezing your hip, and the fingers of the other hand lightly playing with your clit.

“Mmm, doll, you look so good like this,” he says, his voice now hoarse with desire. He presses a gentle kiss to the bottom of your belly before he slides himself down the bed and out of your view. Despite yourself, you grunt in frustration, and Steve pops right back up into sight. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah. I just wish I could see you or reach you.” You gently tap the surface of your stomach before rubbing a wide circle. “This little girl is really getting in the way,” you joke. 

Steve leans up onto his elbows and places a warm hand on either side of the bump. “Don't listen to her, sweetie,” he coos to the baby. He looks up at you and grins, his big, splayed hands almost covering the entire bump. “Y/N, just lie back and relax. Close your eyes. You don't need to see me, just feel me.”

You grin, his low voice making you squirm with anticipation, and you lie your head back against your pillow. You can feel his hands caressing your thighs as he slides down your body, leaving trails of heat. His breath is hot as he moves closer to your clit, capturing it suddenly in his mouth. His tongue swirls sensually against you and you feel a wave of ecstasy surge up your spine. You would have arched off the bed if it wasn't for his hand on your waist holding you steady. You're already feeling sensitive due to your pregnancy, so it's not surprising that the combination of his thick fingers and warm tongue are quickly bringing you close to what will hopefully be your first orgasm of the night. He moves his mouth faster against you as his fingers gently stretch your dripping hole.

“Oh my god, Steve, Steve,” you cry out, and you can't help but open your eyes as the heat overtakes your body in an explosion of bliss. Steve doesn't stop his ministrations as you shake underneath his tongue, and you reach down in vain to grasp his hair.

“Oh, oh,” you moan as you feel yourself gush onto him, but you still immediately, realizing something isn't quite right. With one hand on your belly, you manage to lift yourself to a seated position where you can see Steve wiping the liquid off his face in bewilderment. 

“Y/N?”

You can't answer for a moment, as you can feel your stomach muscles contracting under your hand, and Steve rubs your sides calmingly.

“Steve, baby, I think we need to head to the hospital. My water just broke.”

Your amazing husband immediately jumps to his feet and begins getting dressed without blinking an eye.

“Of course, sweetie,” he says calmly, “let me just brush my teeth first.” He spits into the sink. You blush.


End file.
